


Think About Things

by Stardust_Speedway



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuttlefish likes drawing, Cuttlefish talked Octarian with 8 in the underground, Dadtavio is good okay-, I will make content for this ship myself, Kaito's Saucy's friend, M/M, Octavio is a sappy man when in presence of people he trust., Octavio is just a dumbass, Saucy (mention), Saucy is Octavio's robo kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Speedway/pseuds/Stardust_Speedway
Summary: Octavio has to vent out his feelings for a certain Inkling. So why not in his native language?Cuttlefish knows Octarian.What could possibly go wrong?_______________________________________________________________________________________________Based on that thing where people talk about hot people, but they understand.
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio, DJ Octavio & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Think About Things

Cuttlefish had just been drawing when Kaito came in. The dj next to him was sitting up a little straighter, grasping the fabric of his pants a little tighter.

_“I seriously couldn’t come to your apartment? He’s sitting right there. For all he knows we could be talking about some kind of secret plan to take over.”_ It took the inkling a few seconds before realising they weren’t talking in Inkling. Why were they suddenly talking in a different language he understood?

_“Saucy is having a bonding day with the professor. Does… does he not understand Octarian?”_ he quickly began working on that drawing again to escape the kids stare. He was curious now, okay? He wanted to know more!

_“Nah, pretty sure we always talked in Inkling,”_ Octavio did a little dismissive hand wave, _“Anyways, we’re not here to talk about languages, we’re talking about my… feelings.”_

Heh. Tavi, talking about feelings? That was a new one! Last time he did that… Was when he apologised for everything that happened. What had him so worked up that they were talking in Octarian?

_“right. Saucy sometimes whine about how you two should just confess and kiss.”_

_“ **Don’t** point at him, he might ask what we’re talking about, and it’s not that simple!” _The older octoling hissed, nails pretty much digging into his legs. Out of the corner of his eye the captain could see Kaito crossing his arms.

_“I mean! Like! I’ve stole the zapfish twice, I’ve brainwashed his granddaughter, kidnapped him once, and let’s not forget the Great Turf War. Most important event in our life.”_

_“And yet, he’s forgiven you for all of that. He has offered his friendship and most importantly, you’ve changed. You’ve tried restoring the relation of octoling and inkling kind, you’ve apologised multiple times, and you’re showing that you have learned and that you grew from those experiences. Why wouldn’t he love you? You seem to light up his world.”_

_“...no. I’m afraid he’s fallen out of love with me. And I’m only holding onto feelings of the past.”_ Poor Cuttlefish was trying to wrap his head around Octavio confessing right next to him. The younger octoling simply sighed and shook his head.

_“Whatever you say. I’m not blind. Feel better now?”_

_“Yeah. ...thank you. For coming when Saucy couldn’t.”_

_“No problem. Say hi to the captain for me.”_ A little wave and he was off, through the grate again, probably running back to the apartment. The captain simply sighs, finishing the last clothing crease on Octavio’s clothing.

“What are you drawing?”

“GAH! N-Nothing!”

The next time it had happened he was drawing Octavio while he was calling someone. So the King was his muse, who cares?! Good practice drawing him, alright?!

_“Gah, he was insufferable today!”_ His ears couldn’t help but perk up, continuing the sketch as he listened. Was it eavesdropping when they didn’t know you understood?

_“When he draws, he takes off his glasses to better see or something! It’s the worst! He’s already attractive with glasses, and with glasses off he manages to make my hearts beat ever harder!”_ So Tavi liked those glasses? Good to know. Something the other person on the line said made the octoling blush furiously, though.

_“I do not have something for glasses! Something like that is preposterous! I-I just like him, okay?!”_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before continuing, _“I’m not gonna elaborate on that, Saucy, you endless tease. Go bother Kaito for that or something. Anyways. I won’t hold you up for much longer. Take care.”_ Cuttlefish barely registered he was staring at the king, now smirking.

“You want me to pose or somethin’?”

“N-no! Don’t worry about that!”

He was half asleep when Octavio made the next call, voice hushed and surprisingly soft.

_“You won’t believe it, we were just watching the stars when he laid his head on my shoulder! My. Shoulder. My whole mind was going into overload before I looked at him and saw he was asleep. I almost had a heart attack! Thought he had seen right through me…”_ his voice faded out, and Cuttlefish couldn’t repress the urge to open an eye and see. Nothing. The Dj was probably in the shack though, judging by the sounds. He quickly closed his eyes before the calling man came back.

_“There we go.”_ Ah. A blanket! So soft! Nice and warm after the octoling stood up. A hand through his tentacles and he had to try and not tense up.

_“...he still has the same ink colour as when I met him. His tips are yellow! And those tentacles are quite flexible for someone who dried himself out.”_ The stroking of his well, hair, felt quite nice and he almost couldn’t help but fall asleep right there.

“ _No, he can’t change his ink colour anymore. Anyways… I should call it a night. Bye.”_ He could hear the click, and a small sigh from Octavio. He didn’t know how long he stood in front of him.

“I’m just… gonna nap right next to him. That’s what I’m gonna do.”

His dreams were filled with with question about what Tavi has wanted to do.

Eights appearance was a welcome surprise and distraction. At least, for the captain who trying to talk his ears off.

_“Please, Captain, I need your help, I want, no, need to surprise Three and I can’t do that without your help!”_

_“Ah, well, what did you have in mind-“_ Octavio slamming his hands on the desk scared then both. How long had he been raving about his love for Cuttlefish in Octarian?! He had known it the whole time! H-he just needed some clear air to think. Yeah, think. And maybe die because of embarrassment.

_“I-Euh, Sorry, I’ll just go take a look around Octo valley. This doesn’t seem like a conversation I want to impede on.”_

Quickly hide that reddened face.

He was still busy trying to get his Coddam head together when Cuttlefish sat next to him. Of course. Because they couldn’t just leave the elephant in the room, huh?

“You okay?” a simple groan should be enough to get him of his back, right?

“Look, I’m sorry. You just started talking and-”

“And **what**?!”

“-and you were just, like, talking about your feelings. You were actually opening up. Not gonna lie, you were being pretty cute.” The octoling could feel the noises die in his throat. He was not cute! He was a badass Octarian King, Super cool DJ, he was-

_“I love you.”_ wait, what? he couldn’t whip his head around fast enough to see the inkling next to him, face yellow from the amount he was blushing. He loved him. He actually did. No joke. No prank. he grips his pants, claws digging into his legs. yeah, sure, the captain knew, but…

“I love you. I… don’t think I can put into words how much. And Cod, I might not say it everyday. Just… know I do, and I’ll try to show, kay?” He barely turned to look at him before his jacket was grabbed and their lips met. Oh.

This would be a delightful conversation to have in Octarian.


End file.
